Overused
by DipoLina
Summary: When Will overuses his powers trying to heal others, Apollo decides to step in and help heal Will himself. (Short one-shot of father-son relationship fluff, because I can't get enough of Apollo)


When Will woke up, he felt oddly content. It was a sort of warm, cozy feeling that felt just like his home in the Apollo cabin at camp. But still, it felt different from camp. More bright and powerful.

Will opened his eyes to find a person looming over him. It was too bright, and he had to squint his eyes for them to stop hurting.

"You're awake," a soft, comfortable voice said. Will recognized that voice. He was definitely not at camp.

"Dad?" Will croaked out, his voice raw and his throat hurting. "What? Where-"

"Shh..." Apollo said soothingly, putting a warm hand on Will's stomach, making him efficiently quiet. "Yes, it's me. As for where you are, this is my palace, in Delphi. And as for what happened..." He paused, probably thinking of the right words to say. "There was a massive flu spread going around at camp, and you decided to take all responsibility for healing everyone. You used too much of your powers. You almost died, Will." Apollo's voice got firmer as he continued to speak, his word almost sounding like a light, but worried, scolding.

Will just stared up at him, at loss of how to react. He remembered the flu going around, remembered trying his best to make everyone feel better, but that was about it.

Why would Apollo care about him anyway? Will wasn't significant, why would his father, a powerful god, care if he over-used his healing ability or not? He decided to ask Apollo this, if only to break the silence that had settled over them, though Apollo didn't seem to mind, only staring at Will intently, as if figuring him out.

"Why-" Will started, but once again stopped. This time because of the pointed look Apollo gave him.

"You shouldn't speak much Will. You're still weak. I can imagine you were wondering why I brought you here? I do care about my children, Will. I saw that you had been reckless with your powers for the past month or so, and decided to put matters into my own hands." Apollo leaned back from where he was leaning over Will and for the first time Will could actually see what the room he was in looked like.

He was on one side of a king sized luxury bed in a big bright room with lots of stuff in it. Including a desk with papers and weird feather pens, a table beside the bed with lots of medical stuff on it, like needles and bandages and scissors, a few instruments scattered here and there, and also a couple of different kinds of flowers in the window sills. Very homey.

Apollo spoke again as he reached over and began looking through his medical stuff on the table. "You're going to stay here for about a week or two so I can monitor your condition. No getting out of bed and no trying to escape. I don't want you to die, Will. You have to be more careful."

Will's dad pulled out a small syringe filled with some weird light green, iridescent liquid. Even though Will didn't usually trust needles, he could definitely trust his dad.

"This is just filled with some nutrients," Apollo said as he brought the needle closer to Will's arm. "It's to give you something to go on, since you haven't eaten in a couple of days."

Had Will really been unconscious for so long? Or maybe he hadn't really had the best diet lately, now that he thought of it.

Apollo inserted the needle into Will's arm, pushed the contents in, and then pulled out again. It didn't hurt as much as Will thought it would.

"You should get some sleep, yeah? You're probably exhausted."

Apollo raises his hand to Will's forehead, but before he could touch it, Will spoke.

"Wait," his voice still sounded hoarse. "Um... thank you." He whispered.

Will never thought his dad would actually care enough about him that he would go as far as bringing Will to his home. It was... Weird, but in a good way. In a way that made him feel loved.

"No problem, son. Now sleep, and when you wake up, you should feel a little better." Apollo replied with a small smile on his face.

Will nodded and Apollo put his hand on his forehead. Will slowly started feeling more and more groggy, until darkness overcame him.


End file.
